galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nerisuc
Nerisuc is an ocean planet found in the quadrupal star system, Eros, and is home to the infamous Lusari. It was the first exoplanet discovered by the Vaikan to have life. Since the end of the Second Sinister War, Nerisuc remains quarrantined, and no Vaikan are allowed to land on the planet, and no native life forms are allowed to leave. Atmosphere Nerisuc orbits around Eros A, a Class G star. It is in the inner life zone and supports an exotic ecosystem. Though the planet has a very low density and lack of metals, the planet received organic molecules from meteor impacts. Nerisuc managed to obtain a thick, clammy atmosphere. As a result, it is considered unbreathable by Vaikan, but they can easily survive with breath masks. The dense atmosphere results in little temperature variation with a near constant 100° F. Rainfall is common, but it is not constant, allowing for occasional sunny days with skies colored purple due to the high concentration of argon. The planet also has no ice caps and plenty of moisture in the air. The planet, although seemingly inviting, is dreadfully inhopsitable to Vaikan due to the high humidity. Geography Nerisuc is a large planet, but it has a very low density. It is covered in one giant ocean and has a small rocky core. These oceans, like many common water worlds, are deeper than the oceans of terrestrial planets with continents. With no mantle, the water gets increasingly hotted the closer to the core it is. In the lower areas, the intense pressure causes the water to go into a supercritical state. This results in a wildly exotic ecosystem scattered throughout these layers. However, from orbit, Nerisuc appears to have patches of green on the surface, mistaken for land when the Vaikan first took sight of the planet. These green patches are actually gigantic floating plants which drift across the entire planet, and are strong enough to support the weight of entire populations of creatures. There are five of these giant Floatplants scattered across the planet. Ecosystem The planet's "land" creatures live on the Floatplants, enormous plants which are believed to have lived for hundreds of thousands of years. They share a symbiotic relationship with the wildlife, providing living space in exchange for metabolizing the remains of dead creatures. The upper layers of the ocean are inhabited by fleshy invertebrates. The deepest layers of the ecosystem have evolved bioluminiscence. Like all life bearing water worlds, Nerisuc's ecosystem is wildly diverse, and the entirety of the oceans have yet to be explored. Flora *Nikospice - An addictive spice that intoxicates the taker. They will be forced to regularly intake the spice or else they will die of intoxication. There is no known cure for this. *Sutol flower - A type of plant that when consumed, one would become very lazy and uncaring about life. *Giant Floatplant - These are massive plants which float on the surface of Nerisuc. They are strong enough to function as living continents. Fauna *Lusari - A sentient creature capable of mutating itself to mimic the appearance of another creature. *Golden Eletar - A large terrestrial herbivorous creature that feeds on the Floatplants stalks. Its meat contains an intoxicating substance that produces effects similar to the Sutol flower. *Amordis - A heart shaped fish-like creature that is common to the seas of Nerisuc. *Scavenger worm - A bioluminscent creature that feeds on food scraps that fall down from the ocean's surface. Category:Planets Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Ocean worlds